


【Dick中心】來賭最後一次如何?

by bayholy0619



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: He finally Jump, Open Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Kudos: 4





	【Dick中心】來賭最後一次如何?

  
  
  


賭博從來不像Dick Grayson會作的事。就算自小他在馬戲團的伙伴或在Bruce身上學會了必勝的方法，如何不為人知那樣出術，但不是任務的話他都鮮有會把自己陷入那賭博的渾水當中，阿!那次失憶了時作的行動是例外。但當他記憶全回來後，他不得不面對一個又一個比以往更殘忍的現實，Wally死了，Roy也死了。他一生中最好的朋友們，一個又死了一個剛死了。他還記得最後那句和Wally說了什麼，你們都失約了，混蛋們。

現在開始想想，他身邊的人都多災多難呢。別誤會，他們作這行本來就有風險是不是?一直都是把自己的生命懸吊在不穩固的吊絲上，下一刻就被吹斷，你的生命之火也隨即被吹滅了。Bruce給了我當時的畫面，Wally倒在Roy身上，眼有乾涸的淚痕，可以推斷他是看到Roy死後感到愧疚再被殺的，所以他倒在Roy身上。見到一個摯友死了的感覺是怎樣?難以致信、痛不欲生，你的腦海會馬上浮現與他的記憶和每個小片段?那如果見到兩個而他們死在同一處呢?我該如何應對?我知道Bruce在面具下一直看著我著緊我，他鮮有表現出的溫柔且關心著我的身體，畢竟我才剛把記憶找回來後又得知這個衝擊整個正義聯盟的事件。我要笑，我必須要笑，我要讓Bruce知道我沒事，我能應對，因為我必須這樣作。我沒有時間悲傷，我沒有時間懷念他們，我要盡可能補回失去的時間。我失憶時他們查到的線索，我必須知道，然後……找出殺我摯友們的真兇。

“你可以先別參與尋找真相的行動，Dick。”他叫我Dick，只有Bruce打從心底想阻止我時才會這樣叫。

“你在開玩笑嗎，Bruce?那人殺了我的好友們，還殺了一堆伙伴，甚至拿到庇護所的機密紀錄，你和我也可能在那堆錄影之中。那麼危險的人你跟我說我可以先別參與在找到他的行動中?”

“Dick，我們都知道失去了重要的人都要時間來哀悼並重新站起。這或許會像Oliver那樣是一場喪禮的時間，也可能是Barry那來回短短的幾秒鐘。”

“而我是失憶的那段時間!你不用再說了Bruce，我可以的!別忘了，我可是Nightwing!我總能作得到。”而我必須作到。

仔細想想，他身邊的人都差不多死過一遍了。

上次Superman死了後有另一個Superman出現在自己身邊，他還幫我解決了惡夢的問題。他那時為什麼先找我來著?他以全新的身份出現在正義聯盟當中，但沒人相信他，Batman甚至不承認他是Superman。然後他來找我，幫我解決了夢魘，我有人陪伴著，我有很多很多的朋友。他當時說了什麼……阿，多元宇宙恆定量，我到現在還沒太能理解他到底在說什麼。Bruce也死過了，雖然是克隆體，但如果當時Clark他們沒及時救回來，那我就要一直繼承那件重到不行的披風了。Jason也死過一遍了，被Joker殺害的，用鐵棍活生生打至重傷後再被炸死。當時Bruce很傷心，我也傷心，Afred也一樣。我們把他視為家人，我們失去了一個家人，永遠地。我當時責備Bruce，但也責備自己。這孩子是我的繼承人，這孩子是接過了我的披風，在我把披風轉移給他同時，這孩子也就成了我的責任才對。但他的確死了，然後復活了。他成了Red Hood，他以別的方式回來，然後在我們身邊。Tim也死了一遍，當時我不在身邊，然後才知道他還活得好好的，當中的原因和過程我也不太記得了，反正他復活了也回到我們身邊。當中什麼平行世界間的戰爭什麼未來蝙蝠俠，到現在還是弄不太懂。Damian也死了，就在我假死時他就復活了。不得不說當我回去時見到他，心結被隨即解開。我與他擁抱，我和他互相興幸對方沒死，他的存在給予我重新定位，我沒有死，我從沒有死過，我一直活著。

時間慢慢推進，真相總有水落石出的一天。

Wally失去了又回來，回來了又失去，失去了又救回來，現在又失去了。他的摯友，流失在神速力之中，待他回來後沒人記得他。最後是他與泰坦間的牽絆激發了我們與他間的記憶，他回到泰坦之中，他再次回到我的身邊。我和你說過什麼?別再死了，Wally。你當時笑著，很開心的笑著，我也是……但你失約了。Roy，我們曾經走了兩條極端的路，但我知道你始終是那個你，而我始終還是那個我。我們吵過不少架，你的箭和我的棍針鋒相對。但最後我們也明白，我們是朋友，我們是伙伴，我們是生死之交，我們……是可以走到最後的那一批。你知道我失去了朋友會如何，就如Oliver失去你時一樣。我也知道Oliver和Jason為你的死問責，而我們也一樣。你明明知道我看見Lilith和Donna死後的反應，你總是知道我害怕你們離開，你總是知道。

線索和整理都作好了，接下來的事都交給正義聯盟。他們應該忙到不可開交，但一切都真相大白。他們身邊的人會懂得處理情緒，他們會知道該如何處理，這裡已經沒有Nightwing的事了。我們是世界上最好的偵探，我們總能把事情查個水落石出，這是我們的責任。

我總喜歡站在滴水獸上，在高處看著城市每一處。我脫下面具，換下制服，穿回原本的衣服，現在我是Dick Grayson。要賭一遍嗎?如果我現在就這樣跳下去，會有人來得及救我嗎?如果我現在跳下去，我死了的話，會像上述所講的人那樣復活嗎?

來賭一把吧?

Nightwing是永恆不變，就算我不作了總會有人承擔我的衣缽。上次我失憶時大家都有目共睹，就像Batman，就像Superman，當大家失去他們後就會明白城市沒有他們不行。然後就會有人繼承他們，接過這個名號，把傳說延續下去直到永遠。這名號必須堅毅不屈，永遠站在最前方。如果連承擔這名號的都沒能作到，還有誰能作到?

但Dick Grayson不是，Richard John Grayson，來賭一把吧。


End file.
